


Dialogue and Banter

by chillout



Series: Many Nights (FNAF Stories) [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Study, Gen, mangle is not mangled, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillout/pseuds/chillout
Summary: “'Beginning tape… Leaving dead space… 3… 2… 1… The purpose of this tape recording is to document the dialogue-slash-onstage-banter-slash-voicebox tests for the Toy model line of animatronics - namely the Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy models - in order to ensure the quality of both delivery of dialogue and the voiceboxes of the animatronics themselves.'"-A routine check of the toy animatronics.
Relationships: Toy Chica & Withered Animatronics (mentioned)
Series: Many Nights (FNAF Stories) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625995
Kudos: 8





	Dialogue and Banter

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo im back from the deaaaaad  
> so basically  
> i wrote this because i was curious as to what it would be like for normal employees to test the animatronics (which are definitely not normal). essentially i wanted to write some of the animatronics being tested for onstage banter stuff just to explore what presets the animatronics have and what they would normally do or say during the day. without actually writing daytime stuff because thatll prolly end with death.  
> so yeah, enjoy

“Beginning tape… Leaving dead space… 3… 2… 1… The purpose of this tape recording is to document the dialogue-slash-onstage-banter-slash-voicebox tests for the Toy model line of animatronics - namely the Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy models - in order to ensure the quality of both delivery of dialogue and the voiceboxes of the animatronics themselves. Ahem. Beginning with the Toy Freddy model animatronic.” The man activated the bear animatronic, the thing whirring to life and blinking as it looked around. “First of all, the introduction.” 

“ _ Hey, kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza! H-Hope you enjoy your stay! _ ” The bear chuckled, smiling and moving animatedly. 

“A little jumpy, but nothing too noticeable… Now, the birthday-specific…” 

“ _ Hey, kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza! And a happy birthday to you! _ ” A shiny arm stretched in front of the animatronic, an open hand outstretched toward a child who wasn’t there. “ _ Now, everybody who was invited gets to go to the Party Room with me and the band! _ ” It laughed heartily as it gestured to its two fellow band members, both of which were still deactivated. 

“And… now for the camera flash.” A bright light shone on the animatronic bear. It held up a hand as if waving and opened its mouth as if smiling. “Oh, uh- say ‘cheese’, Freddy!”

“ _ Cheese! _ ” The bear’s goofy voice bellowed. The light turned off, and it was time to move onto the next character.

“Alright, now time to test the Toy Bonnie model animatronic. Activating…” The blue bunny to the right of the bear whirred to life, green eyes scanning the room in mock-curiosity. “The introduction…” 

“ _ Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy your stay! _ ” The rabbit moved in an energized fashion. 

“Birthday introduction…”

“ _ Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, ladies and gentlemen! And an extra-warm welcome to you! Happy birthday! _ ” Its arm practically launched upwards to be in front of it, as if the shoulder joint was springloaded.

“Um… I’ll have to remember to mention that to the technicians… Anyway, now the camera flash.” The light turned on again. Both the Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie models turned to face it, but only the Toy Bonnie model raised its hand to its jaw in a pose that would’ve been cute if it wasn’t being used by a robot rabbit thing. “Say ‘cheese’!” 

“ _ Cheese! _ ” The light turned off again, and it was time for the third animatronic.

“Now to test the Toy Chica model. Activating…” The yellow bird tilted its head up with a whirr as it looked around before fixing its blue eyes on the man, tilting its head and opening its beak as if smiling at him. “Hello, Chica.” He chuckled as it waved. This one had always been the most social of the animatronics in the main band, just as it was programmed to be. This usually meant that it greeted employees and older customers without prompting with a smile. It also sometimes meant it wandered into Parts & Service and sat with the old deactivated animatronics and told them pre-programmed stories. That or sitting there on the floor, legs folded as if it were a child, staring up at its predecessor as if waiting for it to wake up and greet it.

“ _ Hello! _ ” The thing chirped. It then returned to the position it was in before it was activated, waiting for prompting. 

“Introduction…” 

“ _ Hey, kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s! Le-Let’s party! _ ” It raised its plastic cupcake up as if in victory. 

“A little jumpy near the end. Now for the birthday.”

“ _ Hey, kids! I heard it was someone’s birthday today! Let’s party! _ ” It performed the same motion. 

“Camera…” The light turned on. It turned to the light, holding up a peace sign and smiling. “Say ‘cheese’!”

“ _ Chee-eese! _ ” It held out the syllable for far longer than it should’ve. 

“Yeah, definitely held out too long, gotta be a glitch… Anyway, onto the Toy Foxy animatronic.”

The white and pink fox opened its yellow eyes. He pressed the first prompt button and the fox raised its metallic purple hook. " _ Ya-ha-har, maties! Welcome to Kid's Cove! _ " The thing announced, a gentle growl behind every word. 

"Birthday time." 

" _ Avast ye landlubbers! Sounds like someone's itchin' to be Captain Foxy's first matey! Happy birthday! _ " The fox's hook made a  **_clang_ ** as it whacked the metal table the animatronics were sitting on. 

"Heh… A little excitable today, I suppose." The man chuckled again. "Camera flash… Say 'cheese'."

The light shone on the fox and it raised its hook in a triumphant pose, letting out a " _ Ya-ha-har _ " as it posed for the picture. 

"Looks like everything is working correctly." He sighed. "That concludes the speech-slash-dialogue-slash-onstage-banter tests for the Toy model line of animatronics. End tape."

_ Beep. _


End file.
